free fall
by silver moon droplet
Summary: sora : when you have insomnia, you're never really asleep, and you're never really awake.


There were rings under your eyes; black dark rings, the scent of sweat and death was all over you. Your hands were calloused, your arms bruised, you gripped your keyblade tightly each sleepless night. Your constant paranoia kept you soaring, soaring into battles, and victory – but never into sleep, never what you truly wanted, never what you truly needed. You wanted to taste her strawberry lip gloss, set your spiky head on her stomach and look into those violet eyes. You wanted to hear her say your name, only your name on her lips – you wanted to see her smiling face.

"She doesn't remember you stupid" Roxas whispers. You close your eyes to see Roxas; the blue eyes, the spiky hair it all seems familiar; but you don't know Roxas.

"She doesn't even know your name." He sneers. You slash at him, but he's quick dancing away from your abrupt slices. He dances around you, telling you things you can't bear to hear. He tells you the truth, and you hear the lies.

"Shut up!" You yell at him. "Please, just leave me alone."

Roxas grins. Roxas puts his arms around you, you twitch. "She wouldn't want to see you like this anyway."

What, you ask. You're tired, you want to lie down.

"Fighting with yourself, you're a mess Sora."

You close your eyes, the rings underyour eyes get worse and the scent gets worse. Your fingers, which were once soft to the touch, are hard and rough. Your arms ache, and your keyblade just keeps getting heavier. Roxas won't shut up. He likes to watch you slice at him, laughing manically whilst dodging every blow. He taunts you, and you walk on – you keep moving forward.

It's all you know how to do anymore.

You dream sleepless dreams of ways to throw it all away, but you don't move off the path their pushing you on. "Save her," Roxas tells you. "Save her and you can sleep all you want." You run off the path. You run and run to the castle they're telling you to keep away from.

Another princess, another castle – just the typical hero. Only she wasn't your princess, but you didn't know. Roxas tells you all about her, you remember only her; the one with the blonde hair and blue eyes. You're eager to meet her again, you're eager to keep your promise. Though you can't quite remember, your memories are fogy mixing with Roxas's. You run up the spiral staircase. You run and you fight, and you're getting awfully tired.

"It's worth it." Roxas whispers and you start to wonder, when did he become so helpful? You shrug it off. You sprint up the stairs, sprint and struggle not to fall, because the truth is you're tired. You're worn, and tired, you want to fall to your knees, but Roxas keeps pushing you after cloak and heartless. Up and up you go, all you want is to fall – fall hopeless out of the sky.

"You're broken." She whispers. And you turn, and stop, despite the fact you're almost there. Roxas is telling you to move, but you can't. You just stare at her, because you can't believe, you can't believe you forgot all about her. She slipped through the cracks of your memory like sand in a time glass. She just fell on through, no more important than anyone else.

"She isn't real." Roxas says. "She never was."

You reach for her hand, but he's right, it slips right through. Your eyes water up, you throw your keyblade to the ground, and you fall to your knees. You miss your princess, you miss your beach, you miss being just a kid. But you're the hero now, but you've never wanted it.

"Deal with it." Roxas grunts. He wants to save his princess, he wants to save her so badly, but he can't. You look at Roxas sadly.

Why. It's your problem, not mine. You tell him, you thrust the keyblade upon him; it's his turn now. He smacks you with it, you're face stings – but you can see the blood running down his forehead. "Because," he says angrily. "This is our destiny, Dipshit, my problems are yours and yours are mine."

You run in, and all you think is this. You think, and Roxas talks, Roxas looks at the girl. I didn't ask for this, you tell yourself, I've been a good boy so why? You watch as she entraps you both. Has this been thrust upon you, you were just a boy – not a super hero. Just an ordinary boy. You didn't want to save the world, you just wanted to fall asleep on the love of your life. As Roxas drifted away, you are left alone, so tired and weak.

"Night sleeping beauty." Roxas whispers, and just like that he was gone.

"Sleep…" she says softly, as you put your hand on the glass staring at her. She was sketching, not even looking at you. But you could hear her voice, for the first time in a long time you smile. "Okay, Kairi."

And you fall, fall deep into slumber. Relief sweeps through you, and you sleep – not caring what havoc is caused because of it, because she gave you permission to lose yourself in sleep. You lost Roxas. You lost Prince Charming. You lost the Hero. You just became an ordinary boy.

**an;** well, I had to write a comeback involving Roxas that wasn't totally epic! And I've missed Sora quite a bite. So ofcourse. This is CoM mixed with KH:II and inspired quite surely by fightclub. There's obviously SoKai hints place for Suki and Roxine hints for jess. thanks to; noelle and jess for reading it first and saying its not horrible, and thanks to niki for her late editing.

**disclaimer; **the following production is a fanfiction produce from the young mind of silvermoondroplet when asked she replies with this response; "If I really owned any of this Kingdom Hearts; CoM/KH:II, Fight Club I would be in Axel's pants, DO YOU SEE A SNARKY SEXGOD ANYWHERE? I think not."


End file.
